<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Green With Envy by Deliciousdame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617351">Green With Envy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deliciousdame/pseuds/Deliciousdame'>Deliciousdame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:29:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deliciousdame/pseuds/Deliciousdame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Karai stumbles upon a scene at night and decides to watch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leonardo (TMNT)/Reader, karai - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Green With Envy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She sees you and the hate rises like bile in her throat, hot, sour, and debilitating. She had gone out across the cities evening skyline to sooth her frustrations of the day. Another deal foiled, another painful loss, she needed to escape for a moment, to slow her mind down.</p><p> </p><p>Atop a rooftop entangled limbs and echoing voices in the throes of passion, caught her acute senses. It amused her at first getting closer to spy on the boisterous couple. But the closer she got she felt the flashes of denial and the heat of her anger bloom into heavy pants of uneven breathing. It couldn’t be, out in the open, naked as the day you were born. She could see his shell, well defined in the moonlight and the blue whips of his mask tails draped over bouncing breasts.</p><p> </p><p>Leonardo was hers, her quest to claim the terrapin was well known, how dare he give himself to anyone but her. But here she was watching you, back arched no doubt mid-orgasm with the HER mutant turtle rocking into your body with wild abandon. That was supposed to be her filled with every thick inch of him, listening to his sounds as he climbed towards his end.</p><p> </p><p>She could feel her body warm with a different sensation.  Anger wavered as the heat of her attraction towards the troublesome mutant raced through her veins. She had imagined him many nights as she lay with someone else, someone inadequate, someone not Leonardo. Imagined what the massive turtle would be like in bed. Would he be passionate, maybe dominating, and rough? Would he whisper glorious things in her ear as he coaxed her into an earth-shattering climax? What noises would he make? Would she be able to feel the hot length of him throb as he gave over to his peak filling her with every drop of his release?</p><p> </p><p>The center of her cunt began to pulse with need, an undying want for the leader of the four brothers. His blue eyes haunted her as she imagined him while she reached her climax with the help of his memory. His fingers slipped under her leggings finding herself soaked at the view before her. Just the gentle touch of the tip of her finger against the over sensitive flesh made her gasp in delight. His name followed as two fingers sunk into the moist heat of her cunt. What would the hot stretch of his cock feel like? Would there be pain? She could handle it, she could handle him, this she was sure of.</p><p> </p><p>Then a new sound came over the wind, a distinctive male sound, a groan thick with lust on the verge of toppling over its peak. It was his voice; Leonardo was about to fill you with what was hers. Their coupling would produce the perfect heir to her family’s throne. It should be her eggs being fertilized by him. She should be the only one round with Leonardo’s child. Only her.</p><p> </p><p>Her fingers were moving faster now thinking of their future she would secure. Her climax didn’t take long to build, as the heat of it spread across her lower half her phone rung.</p><p> </p><p>The annoying disruption broker her concentration making her loose the climax she had been working on. Her nerves frazzled further, and she grabbed for her phone answering the call. “What?!” she hissed angrily onto the receiver.</p><p> </p><p>“Mistress Karai, I’m sorry to disturb your run but we have news.” The voice on the phone was meek knowing full well of the anger boiling on the other side of the phone.</p><p> </p><p>“The information you have been looking for, the detective came through.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Her voice was silky smooth now keeping a finger circling around her clit ever so gently. Karai watched as Leonardo finally flooded you with his seed pumping his hips with each burst of warmth. “I want to take action as soon as possible.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Mistress.”</p><p> </p><p>“Enjoy her while you can Leo.” She whispered into the wind. “By this time next week things will be much different.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>